永远：Forever
by MsTickTock
Summary: ONESHOT!SxS.I love you. Warts and all. Why? Because there is this thing in our world called forever. REUPLOADED! Sorry!


Okay. I admit it. I am a total durrhead at this. I uploaded the same story three times before getting it right...since i realised i put up the draft version(Hey, Tick is the techie. Not me. Hahs.) It isnt too diferent but well yeah... And thanks **animepotter, hamxham, Cheesycraziness and StarAngel02** ! Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** You know, the usual thing.

**Forever**

Sakura Kinomoto didn't know how she really felt about that boy. That boy entered her class for the first time in grade 4 and sat behind her for two years. When she turned around to ask a question, she often found herself entrapped in those amber orbs and toungue-tied. She didn't know if it was the boy who gave her butterflies. But as the boy neared her, she felt her face growing hot again. _What's wrong with me? _Was it possible to fall for a guy who can't even walk and need Eriol's help everyday just to get up and down the staircase? Maybe it just was. But...why?

**Years of like**

"Do you like granddad?" When Sakura was young, she asked her grandma such a question. Grandma just smiled softly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Do you like dad?"When she was around 6, she popped the question to her mother. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and a faint flush spread over her pale skin.She huffed,"Little kids shouldn't ask such questions…"

"Do you like onii-chan?" When she finally understood the true meaning of "like", she asked Mizuki Kaho, her brother's girlfriend. Kaho slipped her hand through the crook of onii-chan's elbow and replied, "What do you think?"

**Love without limits **

Granddads flipped open the faded picture book and took out a black and white photograph of a young girl in a sundress. "Your grandma never looked good when she was young.."He said, putting on the cracked glasses.

Sakura wondered. If Grandma was never pretty, why do you look at the photo with such endearment?

Nadeshiko was washing the plates as she started complaining about Sakura's lazy Dad.

"Your dad never wrote me a single love letter when we were dating." She considered that the most disappointing thing that happened in her life.

Sakura had another question. If Dad never tried to woo you with love letters, why did you give him your hand?

Touya told Sakura to deliver a huge bouquet of red roses to Kaho's house. When Kaho opened the door, she sighed." I told him so many times, I love white roses. He never listens…"She took out a porcelain vase and arranged the roses in it before carrying it to her bedside.

Sakura stared for long. If you didn't like Onii-chan's roses, why do you keep it by your bedside?

Do they not care? Looks, letters, roses, aren't they important in a relationship?

But there is something even more important to them…

**Hands, linked as one**

"Once when I was walking with your dad on the road, a car missed me by a few inches. I jumped in fright, but you dad held me by the hand and asked," Are you alright?""

Sakura heard this story many times. But every time she heard it, she felt different. It was hard to portray her lazy dad as the main character of that scene.

The dreamy smile on Nadeshiko's face made Sakura really curious.

Granddad thinks grandma doesn't have the looks, but she married him.

Dad never said a single romantic line to her mother, but she loves him.

Onii-chan can never get the colour of the flower right, but Kaho is going strong with him.

_Are they silly?_ Sakura asked as she entered the class that day, analyzing her thoughts.

She found a pink paper lying limply on her table and picked it up. The letters were rugged, yet familiar. The words, were the most unexpected ones-

_I love you._

She pressed the letter to herself and smiled. If there was any hint of the boy blushing madly behind her, she didn't catch it.

_No._ Sakura understood they were never silly. They received something far more precious, that they would never mind those little flaws. She did too. And that is her_ forever_, _their _forever.

END

* * *

Hi! Tock here again. Sorry for going away for so long! Tick has been taking a very long time on chap 4 of If You Could See Me Now. She is driving me crazy. –Bonks Tick on the head- Hope you enjoyed the story. Yeah..very short...it was done in fifteen minutes… and review!


End file.
